Pool Time
by leahucifer
Summary: Dean and Cas are enjoying some fun pool time when they are rudely interrupted by some witches. Established destiel. The ending is a major twist. Please don't judge me for this it's for my friend.


Dean followed Cas into the pool, shivering slightly at the cold water in contrast to the air. The August day had been a hot one, and very sunny as well. Before they made the walk to the pool from the cheap motel they were currently staying at, Dean had made sure to put a few coats of sunscreen on Castiel's sensitive skin. It's the first time this much skin will be exposed to the sun after years of it being hidden under his trench coat and dress pants.

It'd been a few months since the Great Fall. After Sam's near-death experience, and weeks of rest to get him back on his feet, he quit hunting and left to seek out Amelia. Sam's departure left a constant ache and sadness in Dean, but he knew that Sam was happy and that Cas would still stick around.

A week after Sam left, Dean lashed out at Cas and told him to leave and that he didn't want him around anymore. Castiel, the self-loathing ex-angel, listened to him and walked down the high way. He didn't get very far until Dean drove around and found him, pulling him into his arms and muttering "I'm sorry's." That was the night they finally admitted their feelings for each other, and began to build their life together. Since then, they've been wandering the country, fighting whatever monster they'd come across, and helping the angels get used to being human.

Dean could hear Cas' teeth chattering from a few feet away, bringing him back to the present. He'd decided to jump in, without even dipping a toe, and was succumbing to the freezing cold feeling of the water. Dean chuckled to himself at the sight.

Cas was bobbing around the pool in a futile effort to regain his previous warmth. Dean pushed the rest of the way into the pool, plunging underwater to get his head wet. He came up right next to Cas, and hugged him under the water, trying to share whatever body heat they had left. At this point, they were both laughing at their ridiculousness.

A small kiss was planted on Dean's lips. Cas pulled away and leaned his head against Deans, a small smile playing across his lips.

"How could this water be so cold on such a warm day?" After a few movie nights that Dean liked to call "training sessions", Cas' voice had finally begun to sound human. He lost the deep growl and picked up a normal, smooth sound that Dean still wasn't quite used to.

If it weren't for the children and other adults in the pool, Dean would have had Cas wrapped around him in a second. Instead, he just grabbed his hand underwater and fiddled with his fingers.

"Cheap bastards never bought a heater," was his response. This was the second time he'd referred to the motel owners as cheap. The first was a few seconds after they walked into the room, Dean taking notice to the broken down "Magic Fingers" beside the bed.

The men swam around for about an hour, warming up with time. The sun just started its decent behind the trees when eeriness set over the pool. Dean looked around, eyes wide and searching for the danger, while Cas swam closer to Dean.

"Did you feel that too?" Cas whispered, close enough to Dean that he could feel his rapid breathing on his neck.

"Yeah, Cas." Dean sighed in response. He looked around the pool area and noticed what caused the disturbance. His eyes involuntarily squinted with hatred at the group of witches who occupied the other side of the pool. "Shit…" He muttered under his breath.

Cas had taken notice around the same time as Dean, and put an arm in front of Dean's chest as protection. He pulled Dean back, away from the taunting glares from the other edge of the pool and gulped before pulling Dean's eyes to his and saying, "I think it's time for us to go."

Dean, being the stubborn man he is, pulled away from Cas and shouted, "Well, well. What brings you _bitches_ to the pool so late, eh? Hankering for a dip?" His voice was thick with sarcasm and resentment.

The witches began to swim towards their side of the pool, sly grins spread across their faces. Cas wasn't liking the proximity and the fight that was bound to happen if they stayed. He looked to the skies and summoned that familiar feeling.

It took a few seconds until the effects were clear. His toes began tingling and the water around his legs started shifting. Cas could feel himself rising out of the water, slowly but surely. He closed his eyes in gratefulness as the water fell off his torso, and the slight breeze nipped as the exposed skin of his lower thighs.

Dean was oblivious to his lover rising out of the water beside him. The stunned and speechless gazes of the witches a few yards in front of him made him turn to his right and notice the event. Cas had his whole body out of the pool and Dean panicked, not knowing what to do.

Cas remembered his partner was still below him and he suddenly looked down and yelped. "DEAN!" He cried. "Dean COME ON!"

Dean knew what Cas wanted him to do, so he jumped up, reaching his hands as far as it would go, to latch onto Castiel's ankle. He missed on the first try and the witches were getting closer now, finally snapping out of their daze. Dean leaped again, putting all of his effort into grabbing on to the ex-angel's slippery ankle. He finally got a grip and he could feel himself being slowly pulled out of the water.

Dean threw his head back in triumph, catching Cas's glinting eyes in the process. They had escaped.

They were still slowly rising, the fear seeping out of Dean's system, being replaced with wonder and curiosity. "Cas… How?" was all he could get out, being interrupted by the magnificent feeling of Cas' heartbeat beneath his hand. It was racing.

At first, Dean thought that something had been wrong, but once he noticed the light blush forming on Cas' cheeks, he knew that it was from pleasure, not pain. Dean smiled up at his lover before glancing down. They were about a hundred feet in the air now, and they were still rising.

There was an odd sound in Dean's ears, and it took him far too long to realize that it was being emitted by his own throat.

Yodeling. Dean was yodeling. Castiel beamed down at Dean, getting even more excited than he ever recalled getting. His hunter was yodeling. For _him. _All it took was one divine yodel, and Cas was releasing his fiery hot liquid. His eyes clamped shut and a bright light formed behind his eyelids.

Dean could feel Castiel's urine run over his hands. _Wow. _Dean thought. Cas looked down again and caught Dean's eye. They both glanced at the slightly yellow liquid running down Cas' legs and onto Dean's arm. Because of the way his body was stretched out, Dean was lucky enough to get a taste of Castiel.

Cas stared in awe as his hunter opened his mouth, filling it to the brim with a part of him. He almost lost it a second time when Dean licked his lips and swallowed every last bit of him. Cas realized he was screeching. The high pitched sound in his ears was practically deafening.

Everything was happening so fast that Cas barely noticed the elongated nose protruding from his face and the claws beginning to form from his hands. He did, however, feel the pieces of skin connect from his ribcage to the underside of his arms, forming the wings he'd always hoped would return to him. These were not the wings he was used to though. They were scaly and gave him no ability to move his arms without moving the wings as well. How curious.

A few minutes later, the transformation was complete. Castiel screeched again in victory before throwing Dean onto his back.

The pterodactyl Castiel flapped his wings, riding with the sounds of shrieks and yodels towards the sunset.

The End.


End file.
